It is the purpose of the research described in this proposal to prepare bicyclic derivatives of anticonvulsant drugs of the oxazolidindione and hydantion types. Anticonvulsant activity of the two optical isomers of each series will be determined to assess the stereoselectivity associated with anticonvulsant action as well as that associated with the common anticonvulsant side effects of general CNS depressants.